From Russia With Love
by Takada Saiko
Summary: It used to be one of his and Tash's favorites... R&R please


A/N: Netflix needs to have James Bond movies on instant watch. Seriously. Anyway, decided to watch a few 007 movies. I grew up a fan, but haven't watched the movies in forever. I've always been a fan of, of course, the original Sean Connery and I also like the ones with Pierce Brosnan as well. I haven't seen the two latest ones, mostly b/c the newest Bond looks like he should be playing the part of the bad guy... Anyway, one of the ones I picked up at Hastings today was 'From Russia With Love' and I thought 'wow, that would have been really cute if Auggie had watched that with Tash... how ironic would that have been?' So I wrote this and ODed myself of Annie and Auggie fluff as well. It was great. Enjoy.

Oh yeah... I don't own CA, but you know that, right?

* * *

**From Russia with Love**

Annie had to admit. She was a little worried about him. Auggie had been through a lot in the past few days, what with being thrust into an op involving his ex, his best friend finding out that he was sleeping with the woman that was trying to destroy the CIA – Annie still was a bit disgusted with that, even if she believed him that it was all for the op – and the lovely trip up to Canada and back. She hadn't heard what Joan had said, but it obviously hadn't been too harsh. The blonde ice queen seemed to have a soft sport for her lead tech agent.

All of the said, Annie was understanding when he didn't return to work the following day with his usual grin. The day after that, she felt the same, but when it stretched to the following week, she halfway expected him to at least fake it. He was good at faking it, but now he wasn't even trying.

She tried inviting him out to Allen's to get his mind off of everything, but he turned her down. When she asked if it was because he would have company that night, he had sighed heavily, irritably, and said that, no, thankfully, she was on an out-of-town assignment that would give him a couple of days to breathe. Maybe even to recoup.

Annie had originally gone home, but after finding nothing to do and not being at all ready for sleep, she returned to her car and drove by the Tavern, entertaining the idea of seeing if anyone else had dropped by or perhaps Auggie had changed his mind, Annie found herself out in front of a building that she'd spent an abnormal amount of time inside lately. She looked up to the window that she knew was Auggie's, and found herself surprised to see a light flickering. Determined, she parked and started up the stairs.

She knew it was possible, maybe even likely, the Liza had come back early, but from what she understood there was little actual dating involved. Movie night didn't seem like something that would fit into a relationship – if it could be called that - like theirs.

Annie tapped her knuckles firmly against the large, sliding door and waited until she heard Auggie request a name from inside. "It's Annie," she announced and the door slid open.

Auggie looked half asleep, dress in sleeping pants and a ratty old t-shirt that looked as if he might have had it since early college. His hair was mussed and his eyes slightly red. The dark circles that had steadily been growing darker throughout the week had become impossible to avoid notice of, and Annie suddenly didn't feel so over-protective with her worry for her friend. "Hey," she greeted quietly.

"Hey." He stepped back, motioning that she was welcome to come in if she dared.

Annie did so and glanced over to the small TV. It was the source of light after all, and the speakers that he had set up around it made it sound like a big screen. Music from the end of a movie poured out from said speakers and Auggie shuffled over and groped around on the couch that he'd obviously been laid out on to find the remote. After a moment his fingers latched on and the movie was paused. Two people – one a young Sean Connery and the other a beautiful blonde that Annie placed immediately – were kissing in a boat.

"A really good movie," Annie acknowledged awkwardly.

"It used to be one of Tash and my favorites," Auggie answered with a mirthless laugh. "Funny, huh?"

"From Russia with Love," Annie murmured with a sad smile. "Was that the first Bond movie?"

"Second," Auggie answered easily, sitting himself back on the couch and pulling his legs up. "I hadn't seen it in forever, but your stupid comment about James Bond the other day got me thinking about it." He laid his head back against a pillow and closed his eyes. "I managed to mark most of my movies after I lost my sight, but I guess I left that one out on purpose. Took me forever to scrounge it up." He smiled slightly to himself. "I've had it on loop since I got home."

Annie stepped forward and tentatively reached a hand out. He jumped slightly, startled, when her fingertips rested on his shoulder. "I'm sorry, Auggie," she whispered, her voice strained as she knelt by the couch. She found her fingers wrapped around the fabric of his sleeve, as she held onto him, afraid to let go. "I'm so sorry."

"For what?" he breathed, inclining his head toward her.

"Everything. I shouldn't have said that to you the other day, about being a lonely old man."

Auggie laughed, for real this time. He reached a hand up to hers and took hold of it, holding tightly. "Annie, you want to know the one thing I really like about this one?"

"The soundtrack?"

The tech agent snorted. "The fact that he _isn't_ alone at the end." He brought her hand up to his lips and placed a light kiss on her knuckles. "Thanks for trust me."

Annie blushed deeply and squeezed his hand. "Any time." There was a pause where they sat in silence. He still had a firm grip on her hand and she glanced up at the TV. "So, where you planning to watch it again?"

"Well, watching it's a relative term for me," he joked.

She popped him playfully in the shoulder. "You know what I mean, jerk."

"Yeah, I felt like being a bit more of an emotional masochist tonight. I think it might be the last night I'll let myself wallow. There's work to be done and all that."

Annie smiled. "Well, would you like company?"

Auggie grinned at this and scooted over on the couch. "Oh absolutely," he answered and grabbed for the remote again, starting it at the beginning. He felt Annie lean back against him and he shifted so that they were comfortable. "Now, you do realize that you're going to fill in all the gaps that I've forgotten, right?"

"Seriously, isn't that the only reason you watch movies with me? Every time, even if you've seen it a hundred."

"You're the one that keeps coming back."

Annie snuggled back against him, grinning. "Don't you forget it."

* * *

A/N: And always remember to feed the author. I have a certain taste for reviews =P


End file.
